<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>寒鸦与鹰｜THE JACKDAW AND THE EAGLE by Ringeril</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654385">寒鸦与鹰｜THE JACKDAW AND THE EAGLE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril'>Ringeril</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>During Canon, Gen, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>刺杀阿德瓦勒之后，谢伊在信者号上找到了一样东西。<br/>一个平淡到无聊的故事。无CP。通关《黑旗》和《自由呐喊》之后意难平的脑内剧情补完。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>寒鸦与鹰｜THE JACKDAW AND THE EAGLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你已经变成一个怪物了，谢伊。”阿德瓦勒的遗言还回荡在谢伊耳边，海瑟姆就头也不回地走出采石场，来到海岸，看起来丝毫没有受到父亲昔日同僚的指责影响。</p><p>“那是他的船？”海瑟姆抬起下巴指向搁浅在岸边的信者号。随风鼓动的白色船帆上还画着解放者的标志，象征最初一批在船长的帮助下打破锁链的奴隶。</p><p>“没错。”谢伊说。刺客旗舰虽然搁浅，但船身看起来状况并不太糟。</p><p>“我们得搜一搜它。”海瑟姆背着手往船上走，“阿德瓦勒在兄弟会很有地位，手里说不定有些重要的情报资料。”</p><p>他们把剩下的船员交给吉斯特对付，一起走进船舱。信者号的船长室比莫里根号宽敞得多，不过杂乱无章，而且没有多少舒适的陈设和装饰，呈现出一种原始的粗粝。海瑟姆审视着桌上和架上的各类书籍、海图和文件，谢伊则注意到舱室角落里有一个格外结实的箱子，几乎有成年人的身长那么大，外面还挂着一把锁，看起来保存着什么重要的东西。</p><p>谢伊试图强行把箱子踹开。海瑟姆拦住他，蹲下来开始撬锁。两人合力挪开沉重的箱盖，本以为会看到大堆钱币或者和神器有关的线索。可里面只有一个木雕似的物件，已经不再完整，状似一只鸟的头部。木头曾因岁月流逝和海水浸泡腐朽断裂，后来被人重新涂油上漆，以期延长保存的时间。</p><p>“这是……船首像的残片？”</p><p>大团长和谢伊一起看着那只目光凶狠的鸟。“寒鸦号，”他说，“这是寒鸦号的船首像。”</p><p>“我记得那是……”</p><p>“曾经是我父亲的船，”海瑟姆说，“我很小的时候见过。”</p><p>“它的船首像竟然在这里。”</p><p>“船本身早沉了。这可能是阿德瓦勒从残骸里捞出来的。”海瑟姆一副兴味索然的样子。</p><p>“您要留着它吗？”谢伊小心地摸了摸箱子边缘，“当做纪念？”</p><p>海瑟姆摇摇头，重新埋首于兄弟会的故纸堆。“它对我没什么意义。我从来没登上过那艘船，也没和父亲出过海。我甚至不记得它本来的样子。”他说，“而且为什么是寒鸦？一只自诩为鹰，自不量力出手捕猎的鸟？<sup>（</sup><sup>1</sup><sup>）</sup>”</p><p>谢伊还是留下了船首像。海瑟姆的父亲毕竟是水手们口耳相传的传奇人物，他的船也一样。回航的时候，他让人把箱子一并搬回阿森纳堡。</p><p>“这玩意儿又笨重又占地方，连大团长都不想要，”吉斯特抱怨，“看来你是真喜欢船，跟捡到宝似的。”</p><p>谢伊没说话，只是又摸了摸箱子。在两人都不太忙的时候，他再度和海瑟姆提起船首像的事。</p><p>“我可以写信问问我姐姐，只有她坐过父亲的船，听说还掌过一小会儿舵。”大团长说，“你为什么老关心这个？说到底它只是个大型木雕，被炮击过还被海水泡过。”</p><p>“肯威船长不会希望船首像在我手里，”谢伊回答，“我有莫里根号，所以我知道。”</p><p>但这事后来不了了之。海瑟姆和珍妮弗的关系本就生疏，即使她表达过取回船首像的意愿，谁也没法分出时间精力把这个又大又沉的物件从北美运回欧洲。结果，那口大箱子一直好端端地沉睡在阿森纳堡阴凉干燥的地下室。偶尔，谢伊会打开看看，找人修补保养。</p><p>“看你这一脸凶相，”他对沉默而残缺不全的木头鸟儿说，“哪里是寒鸦，分明就是只鹰。”然后他重新合上盖子，“怎么着也比孤狼自由自在，毕竟能上天呢。”</p><p>过了几年，谢伊奉大团长的命令出发寻找先行者之盒。预感自己下半辈子都要在海上漂着，他处理了纽约的大部分资产，只留下阿森纳堡继续供教团使用。临走的时候，他又到地下室看了看那只寒鸦。</p><p>“也许有天能给它找个好去处。”他对吉斯特说。</p><p>大副耸了耸肩：“几百年后大概会再被人当宝贝挖出来。”</p><p>事实上，回纽约的日子比谢伊想象的要早很多。和预想中的一辈子相比，二十几年显得相当短。当然，就北美分册的状况而言，他到得还是太晚了。莫里根号接近港口海域的时候，船员突然大喊：</p><p> “先生！右舷有船影，不像普通商船。”</p><p>谢伊拿起望远镜，看到一艘双桅横帆船，比莫里根号大一圈，挂着白帆，没有旗帜，装备重炮。船首的鹰头雕塑像要捕猎似的虎视眈眈。穿蓝色船长服的人他不认识，但他知道旁边白发苍苍的大副一度在北海横行，直到海瑟姆带人清剿了达文波特家园。</p><p>“是天鹰号，刺客的船。”他说，猛地转舵让莫里根号掉了个头，正面迎敌，“我以为她早沉了。”</p><p>“肯定是福克纳把她给修好了，”大副说，“还找了个新船长，传言姓肯威。”</p><p>“肯威？”谢伊心里一拧，“哪个肯威？”</p><p>几轮炮击之后，他们的距离已经相当接近。幻影女王虽然火力略逊一筹，但胜在敏捷，天鹰号跟在她后面追得团团转。不过，那位船长显然不是好惹的主，趁着两艘船擦舷而过的间隙，直接冒着隆隆炮声绳子一荡落在甲板上，三两步就从腰间抽出战斧蹦到谢伊面前。若不是谢伊和莫里根号一样闪得快，早被劈个正着。</p><p>“谢伊·寇马克，”他说，看着相当年轻，且有原住民血统，“竟然还有圣殿骑士敢来纽约，更别说是个叛徒。”谢伊恍然想到，他当年踏上采石场海岸的时候，在阿德瓦勒眼里大概也是这副来势汹汹的样子。如今一只脚迈入暮年被年轻人拔刀相向的是他自己，真是风水轮流转。</p><p>“等等，”谢伊拦住纷纷上前救场的船员，“你就是阿基里斯的新徒弟？”</p><p>“阿基里斯去世好几年了，”刺客说，“我是康纳。”</p><p>“康纳·肯威？”</p><p>“只是康纳。”刺客似乎不喜欢那个姓氏，“你到这里做什么？”</p><p>“先不说那个，”谢伊说，“爱德华·肯威是你爷爷？我有东西要给你。”</p><p>好不容易说服刺客收起枪炮靠岸，谢伊却发现自己已然不认识纽约。他带着康纳像只无头苍蝇一样乱撞，直到年轻人终于受不了，停下来质问：“你究竟要去哪儿？”</p><p>“阿森纳堡，”谢伊蹲在教堂顶上看了半天，“那么大个房子怎么没见着？”</p><p>“几年前纽约大火的时候烧毁了。”康纳指指城北还没完全修复的一片废墟，“重建之后叫华盛顿堡，由大陆军控制。”</p><p>“北美分册果然败了，”年长的圣殿骑士哀叹，“我回自己家一趟还得潜行。”</p><p>康纳没搭理他，已然对这场寻宝游戏显出厌倦。谢伊描述了半天地下室原来的位置，和现在华盛顿堡的布局对比之后，刺客带着他来到一扇门前。</p><p>“入口的样子倒是没变，希望箱子还在。”谢伊用烟雾弹震晕几个卫兵，一脚踹开门溜进去，小跑着下了楼梯。康纳一言不发，警惕地跟着他慢吞吞往下走。</p><p>“找到了！”在海上折腾几个月又在岸上转悠大半天的年长者一下子精神焕发，“看来这箱子太笨重，他们懒得理睬。换的钥匙还在我手上呢。”他打开锁，满意地看到船首像的残片虽然又旧了些、脆了些，但依旧顽强地、静静地躺在箱底，鸟儿充满气魄的眼神也分毫未损。</p><p>“过来看，”他冲康纳招手，“这原来是你爷爷的船，寒鸦号上的东西。”</p><p>原本板着脸的刺客一看到雕像，瞬间变成了个兴奋过头的小男孩。“寒鸦号？真的？！”他小心地摸了摸箱子边缘，眼睛发亮，鬓边的小辫子一晃一晃，“我从来没想过能见到……这有多老了？五十年？六十年？我听说她沉了好久……”</p><p>“它现在是你的了，算是物归原主。”谢伊说，“你也是船长，肯定明白这个。”</p><p>康纳绕着箱子走了好几圈。“我喜欢航海，这点和其他族人都不一样。大概是遗传。”他捏着手指，两眼还盯着船首像，一脸单纯的快乐，“我还想像过，要是能和爷爷一起出海——”他歪着头想了一会儿，神色又严肃起来：“可它为什么在你手上，寇马克？”</p><p>“哦，我忘了，”没等谢伊回答，年轻人很懊恼似地自己接了话，“肯定是父亲……”</p><p>“我从别人手里拿到的，”谢伊说，然后沉默片刻，“一个好人。”</p><p>幸好康纳和大陆军尚且维持着盟友关系，而且最初堡垒是他帮忙夺下来的。他跟负责的长官编了个理由，就顺顺利利地驾着马车把箱子从地下室拉出来，送上天鹰号，准备带回达文波特家园。</p><p>“谢谢，我会好好保存船首像。”他站在甲板上对谢伊说，一脸不好意思，“其实你的画像不在刺杀墙上，阿基里斯也没打算追着你不放。等有空的时候，我们也许能讨论一下之后的事……”</p><p>“我最近都挺有空。”谢伊点头。准备下船的时候，他忽然转头问年轻的刺客：“说起来，你觉得我像怪物吗？”</p><p>康纳困惑地眨眨眼睛。“不，”他说，“虽然属于圣殿骑士，我觉得你看起来是个不错的人。”</p><p>谢伊笑了笑，挺直腰板走下船舷，那神气好像面对火海和地狱都泰然自若<sup>（</sup><sup>2</sup><sup>）</sup>。天鹰号起了锚，趁着风向正好出发。谢伊又在栈桥上站了一会儿，瞥见一只漆黑的寒鸦——或者是年少的鹰，谁知道呢——扑棱着翅膀向着傍晚的云霞飞去。挺好，他满意地想，一桩横跨大半个世纪的事总算了结。考虑到其间的种种腥风血雨、天翻地覆，这已经是他所能想象的最好结果。现在他该关心一下自己的去处。</p><p>他朝莫里根号的狼首红帆走去。</p><p> </p><p>Fin<br/>
2020-06</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1）出自《伊索寓言》中的“鹰、寒鸦和牧人”，育碧官方称寒鸦号的名字参考了这个故事，类似的对话在《黑旗》中也出现过。<br/>2）出自ACRG中阿德瓦勒和谢伊的对话。当阿德瓦勒说“地狱会有位置留给你这种叛徒”，谢伊回答“那我会挺直腰杆下地狱，因为知道自己是对的”。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>